Complicated
by x Morbid Romantic
Summary: Oh this is nice,' My inner voice shouted in my head, 'I escape Voldermort's clutches no less then five times, then I choke to death on a turkey sandwich...just lovely....will look great on the front pages....I can see it now...'
1. Such Nice Way To Die!

**Title: Complicated**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

**A/N: I've finally stopped being lazy, and am going to start to repost this. This time, I won't put a swear word into the summary, so maybe won't be deleted . **

**_"Chill out  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see..."_**

**_-_Avril Lavigne (Complicated)**

****

**Chapter One: Such Nice Way To Die!**

I walked into the kitchen, purposely ignoring all the nasty looks I received from a few of the elves. Apparently Hermione had succeeded in setting a few of them free, and they were still here, working for pay and holidays off. I smiled bemusedly, wondering briefly when Hermione would stop with all that 'spew' nonsense.

I sauntered over to one of the tables, pulling out a chair and sitting down. A half a second later one of the elves brought me my usual turkey sandwich. I smiled at him, thanking him profusely. He glared stuffily at me and hopped off to continue washing the dishes.

I laughed to myself and took a bite of my sandwich, wishing Dobby wasn't on vacation. He never glared at me, and he made the best sandwich's I had ever had. I let out a sigh as I swallowed my first bite.

I watched the house elves scurry around, feeling a bit lonely. Hermione and Ron were on prefect's duty, so I was left alone. I sighed again and bit into my sandwich once more.

As I chewed, one of the house elves tottered off the counter, going head first into a sink full of soapy dishes. A second later it appeared with soap suds all over its head and face, giving it a beard to rival Dumbledore's. I let out a snort of laughter.

And that's when it happened.

The bite of turkey I had in my mouth lodged itself in my throat. I let out a choking gasp as I tried frantically to dislodge it.

Air left me all together as I choked silently to death; all the while my brain was passing madly through thought after thought.

'Oh this is nice,' My inner voice shouted in my head, 'I escape Voldermort's clutches no less then five times, then I choke to death on a fucking turkey sandwich...just lovely...will look great on the front pages...I can see it now...'

I started to feel slightly faint, when I felt two strong arms snake their way around my stomach, and start to tighten below my ribs. The food I had been choking on quickly dislodged itself, allowing me to breathe again. I drew in a shuddering breath, my head swimming painfully at the sudden rush of oxygen.

I slowly turned around, looking into the eyes of my rescuer.

* * *

His emerald green eyes met mine, then widened in alarm. 

"Oh shit." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes into a glare.

"Oh you're quite welcome." I said coolly.

He moaned and put his head in his hands. His unruly black hair was sticking up even more. "Thanks...but now it's going to be over the whole school..."

"What is?"

"The fact," he said pausing and looking at me. "That the boy who lived almost choked to death on a turkey sandwich..."

I cocked my head, the point not clicking.

He sighed and glared at me, reading my body language perfectly. "What I mean," he continued. "Is it will seem pretty funny that I could go up again Voldermort, but obviously couldn't 'defeat' a turkey sandwich."

I raised an eyebrow, still not finding this funny.

"You know, Potter," I started in my usual sarcastic voice. "Your even stranger then I thought."

He got up from the table, his movements slow and quite obviously painful. He stood hanging onto the table for a moment, and then looked at me with blazing, suspicious eyes. I felt a gasp rise in my throat but stifled it almost instantly. A funny feeling had arisen in my stomach...a feeling I didn't like too much...

"Why the hell did you save me?" He barked at me. I jumped, shocked slightly by his rough tone of voice. "You're the son of a convicted Death Eater, who wants me dead." He shook his head. "It makes no sense." His eyes were still narrowed and suspicious.

I raised an eyebrow coolly, trying not to show the surge of anger that was rippling inside me.

"Well," I said slowly, as if talking to a five year old who wanted to know why Mummy and Daddy weren't going to live together anymore. "When one sees's one choking, one usually goes to help the person before they die, even if they hate the person." I snorted as I watched him chew on my words. "For Gods sake Potter, I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead."

He looked up at me, surprise flashing brilliantly in his eyes.

"You don't?" He half whispered, the shock etched its way onto his face.

"Well," I said, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. "No...not really...no..."

I looked down at the ground. I could feel his eyes moving over every inch of my body, I shifted from one foot to the other, slightly uncomfortable, yet pleased at having him look at me in such a manner. I felt heat rise in the pit of my stomach.

'What's wrong with you?' I mentally cursed myself. 'Quit being so sick, and disgusting, and wrong, and not right...and wrong...wrong! It's just wrong!'

He let out a low whistle under his breath. My head snapped up at this noise, and he looked at me appraisingly.

"I never saw that one coming." He said to me. His eyes did not leave mine, and I tried to keep my breathing steady, all the while telling myself that I was a sick little dragon that should have his eyes poked out. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He started to walk towards the door leading out into the hall.

"Wait, Potter?" I said against my will. I forced the look of pained discomfort off my face as he turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I asked. His eyebrow's shot up, and his face softened. A ghost of a smile flittered onto his face.

"Yeah, sure." He said, and then continued out, leaving me feeling lost, confused, and strangely empty.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. It’s Just Hormones!

**Title: Complicated**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything, and I apologize. I've found it extremely hard to find inspiration lately...plus it's really hard for me to write when lots of things are going on around me, and things are always going on in my house. My computer is in my room now, though, so I can have some peace and quiet...and get things written. xD I want to thank everyone for leaving me reviews...I really love them! **

**_"I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And your talkin to me one on one  
But you've become..."_**

**_-_Avril Lavigne (Complicated)**

**Chapter Two – It's Just Hormones!**

I can hear the muffled "_tick, tick, tick_..." of the clock, and the almost silent scratching of many quills across parchment. The sounds, combined with the disgusting and just flat out wrong thoughts that are running through my head, are enough to drive me mad.

But I can't go mad, not in the middle of charms class.

People think I'm mad as it is. Would it really be wise to add fuel to their over active, imaginative thoughts? No, I think not.

I mean, yes, of course it's been proven that I was telling the truth about Voldermort, but what of it? That still doesn't stop any nasty little rumors they come up with about me. They still think I'm mad, for various reasons, and if they knew what was going through my mind at the moment, they'd want to check me into St. Mungo's...

Honestly, if anyone's mad, it's them, considering all the nasty stuff they can come up with.

I let out a trapped sigh, causing Hermione's eyes to snap up from her paper, and narrow on me in a nasty, annoyed-as-hell glare. I flash a semi-apologetic grin at her, then her eyes snap over to her watch. They widen in alarm, then she goes back to scratching madly at her paper.

I roll my eyes, half disgusted and half amused. Honestly, she's got a half an hour left and she's already a half a foot over what she was supposed to do.

Damn know-it-all perfectionist.

After a few moments of trying to come up with a really snide comment to hit her with after class, my thought's sink back into a Malfoy filled fantasy.

In it I have Malfoy lying back on a desk, moaning my name as my hands and mouth travel over his almost translucent skin. I can feel his every well toned muscle moving against...

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ The rational side of me screams out suddenly. I resist a moan at the end of the fantasy...always ends at the good part...

'_Oh, isn't it obvious?'_ My other side purr's back, giggling slightly.

And thus begins the long argument between the two of them.

And that, you see, is the reason I'm about to go mad. Simply raving...

I look at my watch. Another twenty minuets of class. I let out a curse underneath my breath, earning a well aimed kick in the shin from Hermione.

I glare stuffily at her, and then try to go back to my essay.

* * *

I let out an odd squelching noise as I lean back against the end of my bed. I bring my knees up to my chest, encircling them with my arms, glaring nastily at my reflection in the mirror that sits across from me.

I put my aching, confused head into my hands. All morning his annoyingly perfect image, with those annoyingly stunning green eyes has been running through my head. Fantasy after ever so wrong fantasy has been taking hold of me today, and I honestly don't know why.

Wait, that's a lie.

I've known for a while now that I'm a bit...er...well...queer. But honestly! It's Potter for the Goddesses sake! Scrawny, geeky, Potter...

'_But he's no longer scrawny,'_ A voice I know all to well purrs from the back of my mind. _'Nor is he geeky. As a matter of fact, he's a rather delicious looking piece of...'_

"NO!" I shout. I promptly bang my head into the wooden end of my bed.

"It's only hormones." I whisper. "I'm being a normal, hormonal teenager."

'_Sure!' _ The voice purrs back, laughing. _'Just keep telling yourself that.'_

I moan, hiding my face in my hands.

_'It's just hormones, it's just hormones, it's just hormones...'_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**


	3. Potions Class

**Title: Complicated  
Author: Morbid Romantic  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Characters: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**"Somebody else,  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You try to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me..."**_

_**-Complicated (Avril Lavigne)**_

**Chapter Three: Potions Class**

I can feel the sweat steadily trickling down my spine, making my clothes cling to my skin like a child would cling to his nanny after a particularly terrifying nightmare. The same stone walls of the dungeon that keep the potions classroom a freezer in the winter, are now cooking me like a Cajun crawfish.

Of course, the fact that Potter is standing a little to close really doesn't make it any better. Snape just had to partner us up, to make truth serum to boot.

"Malfoy, can you hand me that vial, please?" Potter asks me, shifting to point to a black vial, his arm brushes against mine. I resist the urge to throw myself into his arms, and instead throw the vile of white powder at him instead. He catches it with ease, long seekers fingers wrapping around the vile. I gulp uneasily, imagining what those fingers would look like wrapped around...

'There you go again!' an annoyed voice in my mind pipes in, cutting the thought that was in process in half. I let out a sigh. This is going to be a very long day...

* * *

I feel the electricity surge through my skin as Malfoy's pale arm is brushed up against mine. I catch the vile he throws at me, and quickly move over to the side, leaving a large gap between us.

My night had been spent sleepless, images of the pale, blond haired vixen rolling through my mind. I sneak a glance over at him, longing to run my fingers through his hair to push the lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes, back in place.

"Five minutes." Snape said loudly, cutting into my mixed jumble of thoughts. I stare at him contemptuously as he casts a glance over at Malfoy and I. How dare he partner us up, to make truth serum to boot...

I watch Malfoy raise his hand, slowly yet steadily. I can't help but notice the way the muscles in his neck move as his arm is stretched above him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape says coolly, raising a dark eyebrow against his sallow skin.

"Do we have to test them out?" Malfoy asks, a rare emotion of fear being allowed to grace his face.

"No," Snape says. I see Malfoy's muscles relax; a sigh of relief erupts from his throat. "We have to make the anti-dotes first."

Malfoy gives Snape a shocked, scandalized look, and then slowly starts to bang his head on to table in front of him. A low moan rises from his lips.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. This Kiss, This Kiss

**Title: Complicated**

**Author: Morbid Romantic  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

**A/N: Right. This chapter contains a large scoop of fluff. But don't worry. It's all made up for in the next chapter. xD I'll upload THAT tomorrow.  
**

_"..Tell me, why do you have to go  
And make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated,  
Life's like this  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break and you take what you get,  
And you're turning into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it..."_

**_-_Avril Lavigne (Complicated)**

****

**Chapter Three: This Kiss, This Kiss.**

I dash up the remainder of the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. My breathing coming in ragged gasps, merely because I've ran all the way from the common room in the dungeons. Reaching the door, I throw it open, letting the cool air caress me. I let out a sigh, my eyes drifting towards the sky. The stars are laced peacefully in the sky. Slowly, the torment I'm feeling starts to leave me...

"_You_!" I suddenly hear a familiar voice hiss out. I let out a moan and hang my head. _Why me?_

"What the _hell_ do you want?" I say in irritation, I spin around to face the disgruntled Potter who stands behind me. He glares at me.

"I wanted to get away." His glare intensifies. "Now, if you will _please_ leave..."

I let out a bitter laugh, my nerve endings raw from all the sexual tension coursing through my body.

"Me? _Leave_? Honestly, just because _you_ lived, doesn't mean _you_ can boss others around, you egotistic bastard!" The words leave my lips in a low snarl. Potter steps back, as if he's been slapped.

"Fine then!" He says, regaining some of his composure, yet unwanted hurt also making an appearance on his face. "I'll leave then..."

I open my mouth to let out a '_Good_!', when something stops me. He turns around; shoulders sagged as if an invisible weight were pressed upon them.

'_Stop him_!' The foolish part of my mind screams. '_Don't let him go_!'

'_Stop him? Are you raving? Why should you stop him_?' The rational part screams back. '_Let the ignorant twit go_!'

"_Potter_!" I cry in exasperation. He turns around; eyebrows lifted slightly, green eyes suspicious. "For the Goddesses sake..." I continue, "Don't be such a drama queen. Stay."

"Really?" He asks, green eyes look me up and down.

"_Yes_." I hiss through bared teeth. He allows a smug little smirk to show on his face.

"Good." He stalks past me, heading towards a corner. He sits down, body rigid, green eyes a mask of strength. It all suddenly hits me then. He's not who he's pretending to be, far from it.

A week ago, when I thought of the name 'Harry Potter', I always though of the Golden Boy. A pillar of strength loved and adored by all. A spine of steel that could go up against anything, never breaking, never bowing to pressure...

But now, I see differently. It's in the way he carries himself, the way he throws his head back to let out a false laugh. He's trying the best he can to hide all his pain, his weakness.

A part of me I don't care to name, sends a feeling of warmth throughout every fiber of my being. I stand by the door, watching him slowly lean against one of the stone walls. The stars and moon give enough light to illuminate him to where I can see, but not enough to where I can see through the shadowed mystery that encases him in its embrace.

I slowly and silently drift over to his side; I sink down next to him, careful not to make contact with his flesh.

"Why are you up here?" He suddenly asks. His voice is hoarse, twinged with the effort to hide inner pain.

"To get away." I whisper, and then let out a small laugh. "It's been a hell of a week."

He lets out an amused 'heh'.

"Why are you up here?" I dare to ask.

He looks over at me. "To get away." He whispers. "It's been a hell of a life."

The feeling inside of me intensifies. I can feel my eyes shine over with tears. Such a simple sentence, such a brave confession.

"You know," He says, drawing me away from my thoughts, I blink back the tears, then move my eyes to his. "Last week, when you I thought of the name 'Draco Malfoy', I thought of someone completely different, then who I see before me now. It's strange how people can put off such a false facade..."

I knew that sentence was meant to sting me, to wound my pride and make me fly towards him with fists and wand raised. But it didn't. In an odd, twisted way, it touched me.

My eyes drift back to his, and I see the need to hurt, the need to love mixed up in them. I also see a need in them that I would love more then anything to take care of...

I can feel my body shifting towards his. My tongue dashes over my lips, which have suddenly gone dry. My eyes shift down his face and towards his own lips. Like a magnet, I am drawn to him.

I slowly press my lips against his, surprised to feel them move against my own. Just a fraction of an inch, and I want to give myself to him completely...the feeling scares the hell out of me.

I move my arms up and around his neck, the pleasure of feeling his flesh against mine is almost too much to bare. I move my tongue over his bottom lips, seeking entrance. His mouth opens, then...

I feel the fist connect with the side of my jaw, and everything goes partially black.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Poor Little Dragon!

**Title: Complicated**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you guys _so_ much for the kind reviews! They make me smile. xD Keep it up, yes? **

_** "You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
Your making me..."**_

_** -Complicated (Avril Lavigne)**_

**  
Chapter Five: Poor Little Dragon!**

I sit silently in my seat between Ron and Hermione. My feet propped up on the desk in front of me, and I stare blankly at the chalkboard. I let out a sigh, then scan around the room. Malfoy is no where to be seen. I let out a another sigh, this one in relief. Maybe he won't come to class today, maybe I won't have to see him...

Nasty little dragon. How dare he do...THAT to me! I force myself to shudder. It was disgusting, it was wrong, it was...

'Abosolutly wonderful.' A voice in my head sighs dreamily. I shake my head with a snort, causing Hermione to glance at me.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asks, peering at me curiously.

"I'm fine." I snap back at her. She jumps, glares fiercly at me, then goes back to her open potions book.

I glare back at her, then look back over towards the Slytherin's. My eyes instantly fall on him. He sits slumped in his chair, scarf drawn up and over his jaw. I allow myself to smirk...I hope that bruise hurts like hell...

"Draco!" A nasty, whiny voice screeches out, soon followed by the sight of a girl (who could easily be mistaken for a dog) rushing towards the said blond. Everyone could see him shudder and shrink further down in his chair, everyone except her, of course.

"What happened to your face!" She cried, drawing everyone's attention quickly to the big purple bruise that was settled against the pale jaw. I can see Malfoy grit is teeth, sitting straight up in his chair, arms out to protect himself from the dog like Pansy Parkinson.

"Nothing!" He cries back, pale seeker hands pressed against her stomach to keep her at arms length. "For the Goddesses sake, girl!" He momentarily struggles with her as she fights to get closer.

"Draco!" She cries. "Let me see it..." With a sudden breaking of strength, Malfoy's arms give away and she propels herself into his lap. "Oh you poor little dragon!"

Everyone can see Malfoy visibly shaking with rage, disgust etched across his face as he claws at her, trying to get her off of his lap. Of course, she can't see any of that...

"I wonder who gave Malfoy that bruise," Ron says in excitement from my left. "I'd like to thank him."

I let out a snort, Hermione turns her head, eyes wide on me.

"Oh Harry," She whispers, giving me a dissapointed look. "You didn't."

I let out another snort, causing Ron to pat me hard on the back, asking me for details of the fight. Hermione looks steadily into my eyes, dissapointment etched into every strand of hazel. I can't fight the feeling of guilt that arises.

"Later, Ron." I say wearily, sinking into my chair.

* * *

I glare at the dog faced girl who straddles my lap, stroking my face, saying what a poor little dragon I am.

Stupid little dragon should be more like it...I have a feeling that whatever Blaise is smoking, drifted over to my side of the room last night. That's the only explination for what happened. I was out of my mind, I was. Why the hell would I ever want to touch a mudblood loving little miscreant who's future is either 'do you want pumpkin juice with that', or 'R.I.P.'?

I resist a snarl. Yes, I am aware that none of that is true, but I'm going to pretend it is anyway.

The image of me kissing Potter quickly slips itself into my mind. The same sensations that washed over me last night, try to return, but I fight them back. Instead, I concentrate of the hands that are moving a little to low for my liking...

"Pansy." I snarl, she looks at me, her face set in a way that was supposed to arouse, but instead, made me want to throw up. "I don't swing your way, love." I shove her hands off of me, giving a hard enough push to knock her off of my lap altogether.

"I suppose you all have your anti-dotes ready," I hear a Snape say from behind me, he walks through the door, starting the sentence instantly as he makes his way to his desk. "Please pull your truth serum and anti-dotes out, and join your partners."

I look over at Potter. He stands up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. I meet his eyes, and he flashes me a nasty, evil, mischevious grin.

I start to panic, and for good reason to.

* * *

**TBC **


	6. Why, I Like You

**Title: Complicated**

**Author: Morbid Romantic**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: -mumbles- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the related characters...-rolls eyes-**

**A/N: I haven't felt like continuing this fic, just because I find it utterly ridiculous. But I hate leaving things unfinished (even though I'm rather good at it), so therefore I will attempt to finish it. Nothing is going to be up to date, so don't yell at me if you notice something amiss. I started this story before the 6th book came out, so all the content will remain the way I planned it.  
Anyways. I also have this story posted on the death-curse storyboard (wherever it may be), so if you have read this on there, don't be shocked that the chapter six here is somewhat different then the chapter six there. I completely loathed that thing when I did it all those months ago, so I decided to rewrite it for here.   
Now...I'll shut up.**

_**"Laugh out,  
When you strike a pose,  
Take off,  
All your preppy clothes..."  
-Complicated (Avril Lavigne)**_

**  
Chapter Six: Why, I Like You.**

I shove the vial of truth serum closer to Malfoy. I watch his gray eyes take it in, before his head of silver hair is shaking to and fro frantically.

"Come, now." I say in a low tone, grinning at him. "I brewed most of the damn thing, it's only fair that you be the one who tests it." I pick the vial back up and shake it in front of him. He lets out a whimper.

"I don't..." He starts, then takes a deep breath. "I don't feel comfortable doing so...I think you ought to do it."

"No. You do it." I set it down in front of him.

"No." He slides it towards me.

"Do it!" I slide it back.

"Damnit, Potter! NO!" He picks it up and sets it forcefully in front of me.

"For God's sake!" I suddenly hear a disgruntled Snape say from across the room. I look up just in time to see him stomp across to us. "Draco! Quit being such a Gryffindor! Take it!"

I watch Malfoy stare at Snape with watery eyes, then he tentivly picks up the vial and downs it in one gulp. He quickly claps his hands to his head, long fingers intertwining with silvery hair. I watch him rock back and forth, emitting low moans. Half the class turns to stair, as I grin wickedly.

* * *

I slowly look up and into the green eyes of Potter. I wince and look back down. I hear him laugh in a low, dangerous manner.

"Whats your middle name?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow to the floor, and let out a snort.

"That's the best you have?" I look back into his eyes. "Lucius. Honestly. What did you think it was?"

"Okay." He grins. "Is Snape a greasy git?"

I quickly clap a hand over my mouth, my eyes resting on Snape who is pretending to grade papers. His eyebrows are raised, and I can tell he is listening to every word I say.

"Well?" Potter jabs me hard in the ribs with his wand.

"Yes!" I say, lowering my hands to run over my torso. He grins even wider.

"Good. I know the potion is working, then." He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Why did you do what you did last night?"

I smirk. Has balls, this one. "Whatever do you mean, Potter?"

His eyes dart around nervously. "You know exactly what I mean...don't play dumb."

I lean back in my chair. "Au contraire, Potter. I don't know what you mean. You could be asking me why I ate dinner, or..."

"What you did up in the Astronamy Tower." He finishes for me. His eyes darting from student to student. Each one alert, and staring at the both of us.

I struggle to keep the words in the back of my throat, but even before I try and reason with my drugged up mind, I know its of no use. Instead, I quirk an eyebrow and fake calmness.

"Why, I like you, Potter. Like you quite a lot, in fact..."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
